Death from prostate cancer is associated with metastatic disease. Hepsin promotes prostate cancer progression and metastasis. This study will identify hepsin inhibitors and analyze their efficacy in inhibition of prostate cancer progression. This work should result in development of novel drugs that can be used in the watchful waiting cohort of prostate cancer patients to prevent cancer progression and development of deadly metastatic disease.